Horrible Dominion
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place after the events of the original production. Dr. Robin Moore is accepted into the ELE and falls instantly in love with our favorite token doctor, but will he reciprocate her love in return ? Rated 'T' just in case.


**Horrible Dominion **

**Synopsis: Dr. Horrible has gotten all he has ever wanted but sadly lost the love his life in the process, which he had never intended. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the ELE, there is a rather shy mad scientist named Dr. Robin Moore, who longs to get to know Horrible better and tries prying his henchman and friend Moist for information, but doesn't get past Moist's entourage. Will Robin ever be able to voice her feelings for the Doctor ?**

"**I have a PhD in horribleness."-Dr. Horrible, 'Dr. Horrible's Sing A Long Blog' **

**Chapter 1-Sex Incarnate with Steampunk Goggles **

**Doctor Robin Moore wasn't what you would consider a 'typical' doctor in the sense or common definition of the word. She had been inventing robots to conquer whole city blocks while exercising at home or relaxing in the pool. She had also come into a possession of a diamond mind somewhere in Africa and had been using a specialized diamond miner android to retrieve the gems for herself. The ELE had a special name for her. It was 'Gizmo'. Gizmo preferred her new name over her dull one, since she felt it gave her more of a 'presence' and a purpose in life. And to be honest, she felt that everything in her existence was beginning to make sense now. **

**Never had she felt so complete, so useful, so delightfully and deliciously evil. She could finally mock those others in The Diabolical Academy. They had taunted her, telling her she was a dreamer and that she'd never be good enough to become ELE material. Being the stubborn redhead she was, she never believed her peers and pushed herself, even to the point of nearly starving herself to death, to become a truly great robotic inventor. Sure it was a bit old-school and many mad scientists did the work themselves, but she was using the 'wave of the future' technique combining her adoration of technology with her massive intelligence. Needless to say, the two made a winning pair and since her graduation from DA, she moved up in the ranks to join the ELE, beside Dr. Horrible. **

**Gizmo had fallen deeply for Horrible the moment she laid eyes on him. It was something about his fire-red lab coat that set her heart aflame and caused her heart to palpitate rapidly within her ribcage. When she wanted to speak to him, her tongue became temporarily immobile, or she would speak incoherently. He would smile back at her and momentarily pat her on the hand, which would make a ripple of electricity shoot down her spine. The effect was almost enough to make her swoon in front of Bad Horse. But luckily, she would compose herself and retained her stoic expression. Despite this, other members of the ELE felt she was sex incarnate with steampunk goggles. The men and women of the ELE had their eyes on her and she was asked out on many dates. Unfortunately, for them, Gizmo had her emerald-hazel eyes set on Horrible. And, according to her, she would obtain his love by any means necessary, but nothing freaky, kinky or illegal. **

**Chapter 2-Everyone Loves Ice Cream**

**Gizmo knew that talking to Horrible alone wasn't going to work, since every time she tried, she would blurt out ridiculous things such as "flask", or "beaker", or even sillier, "goggles". These words were completely non-sequtir and only made Horrible laugh. But, ah, that maniacal laugh. It was enough to put her into nirvana state. Eventually she'd return to earth from ecstasy, but it took a while. She wanted to continue making him laugh like that, since she felt it was genuine. **

**Besides, he hadn't laughed since Bad Horse inducted him. The only one who was happy, well, a semblance thereof, were the Rough Riders, Moist, Bad Horse's entourage and Moist's gaggle of gorgeous dames. **

**It was ice-cream night for the ELE. Moist had treated his 'ladies' to treats, much to their delight. **

"**Ladies, ladies. Please. There's enough of the Moist-meister to go around.**

**Oooh, now I know what paradise must be like.", Moist said, satisfied and elated. **

"**Moist. Moist ! MOIST !", Gizmo called out. Moist nearly spilled his ice cream into his lap. **

"**Do you mind ! Give a guy a heart attack, sheesh !", Moist complained.**

"**Sorry, Moist. But I really need to talk to you about Horrible !", Gizmo said. The ladies that where with Moist were stroking him in rather inappropriate ways, which made Gizmo blush hotly and avert her eyes. **

"**That may not be possible right now. I may need to go someplace more private with my sweet things here.", Moist said, nuzzling one of the ladies with his nose affectionately. The women seemed to simply eat him up thanks to his boyish good looks and charm. Gizmo girded her strength and courage. **

"**No. I need to talk, now. Can you girls wait ?", she asked. The girls sighed, walking outside for a bit. He blew them all kisses and they smiled flirtatiously. **

"**So, what's the haz ?", Moist questioned, curiously. **

"**It's about Horrible. I…love him. But I don't know how to tell him that !**

**I keep stumbling over my words when I am around him. I quake, I shiver, I sweat.**

**Arrghhh ! It's so…frustrating !", Gizmo said, pounding her purple-gloved fists into the table. Moist reached out his hand to pat hers reassuringly. **

"**How about trying to take him here ? I hear he loves ice cream. Well, doesn't **_**everyone **_**?", Moist suggested. Gizmo sighed, exhaling sharply. **

"**I'll have to spur my confidence to speak to him. I know I can do this.", she encouraged herself. **

"**That's the old positive spirit ! I believe in you ! Now, go out there and give it what you got !", Moist stated, motivationally. **

"**Yes ! Ha, ha ! Horrible's heart will be mine !", Gizmo trumpeted as she left the ice-cream parlor. Soon, Moist met with his ladies and they swayed into the night into some club before enjoying the company of his lady friends. **

**Gizmo accidentally bumped into Horrible on the way out and laughed as she did so. **

"**Fancy seeing you here.", Horrible said, actually smiling for once. **

"**I was thinking that you and I could have some ice cream together. Everyone loves ice cream ? Am I right or what ?", Gizmo answered. Horrible's grin grew wider. **

"**Not those who are lactose intolerant, darling. But yes, you are correct and I, fortunately, don't have any troubles with dairy. So ! Why not ?", Horrible offered. **

**Gizmo nearly leapt up in triumph when Horrible had said 'yes', but again kept herself cool, calm, and collected. And with that, the two mad scientists ate banana splits together and chemistry began to occur. **

**Chapter 3-Want To Love, Again **

**The next night after a typical day of super villainy, Horrible and Gizmo went out on their second date. They discovered how much they had in common and how they had climbed up the social ladder in the Evil League of Evil, finding favor finally in Bad Horse's eyes. **

"**It was a difficult climb to the top, but I made it.", Gizmo said, triumphantly. **

"**I had to make quite a few sacrifices…", Horrible said, melancholically. Gizmo had remembered the pain that Horrible had gone through, since she had read about him in the past but had never had the opportunity to meet the devious doctor in person. She dared not bring up Penny, for fear he would feel even more depressed and look even gloomier than before. **

"**I know you did, William, but now look at us !", Gizmo said, not realizing she had used Horrible's proper name. The sound of it made Horrible's heart beat faster.**

**He hadn't been called 'William' since he had been in grade school and the only woman who had ever called him by his full name was his mother, and he had immense respect for her, wherever she was now. **

"**You're right, Robin. If I had never been accepted into the ELE, I would've never met you. And as far as I know you're the best thing that has happened to me yet, well, besides the fact I want total dominion of the world. But such things come later.", Billy added with a light hearted chuckle. She took his gloved hands into hers. The squeak of nylon didn't bother either of them, and even though the synthetic fabric separated their hands only for a brief moment, they swore they felt electricity between their hands. **

"**I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid to.", Billy began after receiving a bite of delicious pizza that Robin had cooked especially for their date tonight. **

"**What's that ? You know you can confide in me with anything, no matter how big or small, William.", she began. **

"**Firstly, you can start by calling me Billy. Secondly, I don't want word getting out amongst our comrades about what I am about to divulge.", Billy responded, gazing deeply into Robin's hazel-green eyes. **

"**I swear on my honor as a member of the ELE, I won't breathe a syllable of anything that comes from your debonair mouth.", Robin vowed, patting his gloved hand with hers. Boldly, he leaned across the table to kiss her and was overtaken by the desire to continue kissing her, amorously. Not stopping him for one moment, Robin drank each kiss in, becoming drunk on them. This seemed to go on for hours until the two fell asleep in each other's arms. **

**When Robin awoke, she was surprised that Billy hadn't left her side the entire night. It was the first time she had slept beside a man before, and the sensation left her entire frame tingling. Not really knowing what Billy ate for breakfast, she decided to prepare a splendid repast that was fit for royalty. Once Billy woke up, he couldn't believe his eyes, or his nose. Nothing looked so professional, beautiful or smelled so incredible. **

"**You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Robin.", he mentioned. **

"**Why not ? I like you. Besides, I have no one else to cook breakfast for than for me, myself and I.", Robin confessed. Billy's eyes grew wide. **

"**You mean to tell me you eat like a pro-wrestler every day ?", Billy questioned, trying not to laugh at the amount of food that was presented to him.**

"**Gosh, no ! This is a special, celebratory occasion. Don't worry, we can keep leftovers for later and they'll be just as good as before.", Robin reassured him. Billy couldn't help but smile. He had never felt so comfortable around another woman before Penny but strangely, any memory of her had faded. He hoped that she would be forgiving of his newfound love and he embraced the new possibilities that this love gave him. **

**Epilogue **

**As the years advanced, Gizmo and Horrible became closer to one another and eventually the two married. This had been the first time than anyone in the ELE had gotten hitched, but Bad Horse wasn't about to see his best and brightest member suffer a broken heart and a case of depression just because he couldn't marry the woman he loved. In fact, their union made the ELE better. **

**Captain Hammer was still out of commission because he couldn't believe he could actually feel **_**pain**_**, let alone understand what it was. The poor 'hero' had let the ELE slip from his grasp and no other heroes had stepped up to save the city from the menace of Dr. Horrible and the ELE because the city had actually never been in better shape since Dr. Horrible was accepted into the League. The homelessness problem was starting to decrease since many of the homeless were either recruited into the ELE or went on to schools that were funded by the ELE and became fully-employed and successful individuals. The Caring Hands program that Penny had been a part of was integrated into that effort and somehow, someway, Billy had a feeling that Penny was grinning on him from heaven even if the solution itself was a bit unusual and different. **

**Eventually Gizmo and Horrible had children of their own, but megalomania often kept them away from their babies and nannies had to be hired to tend to little Glitch and Hacker, fraternal twins. They were adorable but precocious and wanted to follow in their parents footsteps. Of course during 'bring your child to work' day, Bad Horse had no trouble accepting the tots as they gaped in awe at the surroundings and were full of admiration and wonder in his presence. **

**You may wonder whatever happened to Billy's cohort, Moist. His real name is actually Walter, and he acts as a godfather to Glitch and Hacker. They refer to him as their 'extended parental unit' in a tongue-and-cheek and reverent way. He is still surrounded by a multitude of women but can't seem to settle down or commit to any one of them. Despite that, Moist is rather happy and lives the life that most men can only fantasize about. **

**The End **


End file.
